Personal Toy
by LittleFoxy-chan
Summary: Itachi bets that he can take his brothers virginity. Itachi wins the bet but what if he has fallen in love with Sasuke? Can Sasuke still love someone who purposely broke his heart? Itasasu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But maybe I will add own characters, but these won't have an important role.

Warnings: yaoi, rape, incest (Uchihacest)

Pairing: Itasasu

**Personal Toy**

by LittleFoxy-chan

Summary: Itachi tries to get Sasuke to have sex with him because of a bet. But something went wrong in this game. Itachi discovers a new feeling. Love?

**Chapter 1**

It was early in the morning but the Uchiha brothers were nearly late for school. So the both boys were running through the house, getting their stuff as fast as they could while their mother kept yelling they have to hurry up.

After they were dressed, they grabbed their bags and fled out of the house and into Itachis car. They had a chaotic ride, because Sasuke somehow had do comb the knots out of his brothers long hair as a thank for the ride to school. A few passengers stared at them cause it looked funny from outside.

After twenty minutes they finally arrived at Sasukes school. He wasn't too late for his classes and most importantly Itachis hair looked great.

Nearly every morning went like this. That was because both of the brothers didn't like getting up early and so for the first hour of being awake you got two irritated Uchiha.

Many girls began to scream when they saw who arrived and the few gay guys of the school were watching closely when the two hottest guys of the town drove into the parkway and sexy Sasuke climbed out of the car. When Itachi drove away to get to his college the girls didn't knew where they should look at. Till Itachi was out of sight.

The girl that came to Sasuke and hugged him tightly earned many jealous glares. She had pink hair, green hair and was quite pretty but even Sasuke had to admit she had a big forehead. When Sakura gave him a kiss a few girls even started crying.

Sakura fancied Sasuke since they first met ten years ago. She was annoying when she tried to flirt with him, but she was okay when they hung around with friends. So after countless short relationships, the longest held two weeks, he decided to give the girl, that was after him since they were five, a chance to be his girlfriend. She stopped her annoying behaviour cause she hadn't to tempt him anymore and it was like hanging around with her as a friend just with a few hugs and kisses added.

This relationship went well for a month now and Sasuke enjoyed to have a longer relationship then just a few days. Unlike Itachi…

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Itachi sat down on his place just before the teacher came in. That was why he usually didn't drive Sasuke to school, he came nearly late every single time he did. But today the time he used to drive him to school was not much over the amount of time he would've need to comb his hair himself.

After the boring and in Itachis opinion to easy lesson he talked to his friends.

"Why were you so late today?" Sasori wanted to know, one arm around his beloved Deidaras waist.

"I gave my brother a ride to school."

"The same reason like always, un."

"How could Itachi deny his brother a ride? The boy is adorable" Hidan said.

"Stop your pervert thoughts" Konan, Itachis only female friend, said.

"Hey don't act as if I'm the only one who think that way."

"Yeah I know you're all perverts." Konan said.

"Hey don't call me a pervert!"

"But you are a pervert, Kisame" Kakuzu said.

"Oh yeah right, almost forgotten" Kisame said.

"Excuse me a minute. I still have to break up with Koji. And each of you guys still owe me twenty bucks for that" Itachi said and left.

Itachi was talking about a game he and his friends used to play. They bet that someone from the group isn't able to have sex with someone who is hard to get within a certain amount of time. If the one have sex with this person and a proof he gets money from the others.

"Hm talking about that gave me an idea" Sasori said.

"Huh?" Deidara said.

"What kind of idea?" Pein, Konans boyfriend with the pierced face, asked.

"We could include Itachis little bro in our game."

"I'm afraid that would become to difficult" Zetsu said.

"Yeah, he's not gay, he's a virgin, he has a girlfriend and we are all strangers to him" Tobi said.

"Why do you know so much about Sasuke?" Itachi just came back.

"Er… You know… That's why…" Tobi stuttered.

"You were the fucking stalker, right? And I thought he was kidding me…"

"You stalked him, Tobi? Sometimes I wonder why we are friends" Konan said.

"…Because I'm a good boy?"

"You're a stalker. Good boys don't stalk" Itachi said.

"I have an idea again" Sasori said.

"Two ideas on one day? I'm impressed" Kakuzu said.

"Shut up and listen. One of us is not a stranger to him."

Momentary silence. Then every head turned towards Itachi.

"What about a bet Itachi?" Sasori asked.

"I won't fuck my brother."

"Why not? He's hot" Hidan said.

"And it's not like he could become pregnant, un" Deidara said.

"But he's my brother!"

"And?" Kisame said.

"Oh come on. You can't be serious" Itachi said almost pleadingly.

"You get… let's see… hundred bucks from each of us?"

"Kakuzu you're offering money? A wonder happened." Hidan said.

"Shut up or I'll kill you" Kakuzu said.

"Hey, hey… don't be mad" Hidan said.

"Not a bad deal. You get nine-hundred bucks" Konan said.

"And we get a sexy tape or video" Kisame said.

"You're really a pervert" Pein said.

"I know."

Itachi sighed.

"How much time would I get?"

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Sasuke was on his way home after school when suddenly a car stopped next to him.

He was wondering if he had a hallucination when he looked right into his brothers face.

"Need a ride home?" Itachi asked.

"Have you gotten sick? You never drive me home, that's your own rule."

"Then I'm breaking this rule right now. Come on, it's still a far way to walk."

Was Itachi smiling? He was smiling! Something wasn't right, Itachi hadn't smiled in front of Sasuke for three years now. But he was right with the long way and so Sasuke just shrugged his shoulders and climbed into his brothers car. The game began.

They haven't driven a minute when Itachi began to talk.

"You know… We haven't done something together for a while."

"And?" Sasuke said quirking a brow.

"We could go to the mall tomorrow or watch a movie or eat something, whatever you want. Together with a few friends if it's awkward for you to be alone with me."

"Honestly, your good mood is somehow scary" Sasuke said. A moment Itachi had sounded like inviting him for a date.

Itachi chuckled lightly.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' Sasuke thought.

"You always said I should smile more often. Don't complain because I follow your wishes. So what was with going out?"

"Uhm…" Sasuke still didn't feel comfortable with the situation. He almost regretted that he didn't walk the way home.

"We could watch this new movie in the cinema. You could take Naruto and your girlfriend with you and I take two of my friends, how would this be?"

"… That sounds ok."

"Awesome. Tomorrow at 6pm. Do you have time then?"

"…I think so."

Itachi noticed that he hesitated again so he stopped this 'happy thing' and started to act serious again. He didn't want to scare Sasuke.

"Fine. We all meet at the cinema entrance, ok?"

"That's fine." Sasuke said.

'Thanks god, he stopped acting strange. I just hope that don't mean he throw me out of his car now' Sasuke thought.

Itachi didn't throw him out of his car. And so Itachi drove into his garage a few minutes later (A/N: Yes, Itachi has his own garage).

Sasuke jumped out of the car and practically ran into the door.

Itachi locked his car and walked slowly into the house, yelled a hello to his mother and headed for his room where he threw his schoolbag into a corner.

Itachi sat down on his silk covered double bed and grabbed his cell phone. He dialled a number and waited a bit.

"Hello?" said a voice on the line.

"Hey Kisame, what about cinema tomorrow at 6?"

"… Group date with your brother?"

"… You figured out. Yes he takes Naruto and Sakura with him and I thought I take you and Sasori."

"Why me and Sasori?"

"That would piss off Naruto and Sakura the most."

"Eh?"

Itachi sighed.

"You and Naruto starts always a fight after a while and Pinky is still pissed at Sasori because of the accident in the mall."

"What acci- oh, when he fell down and landed on her boobs."

"So do you have time?" Itachi asked.

"That would be helping you with your bet, wouldn't it? Hehe… But the imagine of you and your bro having sex is just too hot. So I'll be there."

"Perv."

Kisame laughed.

"Just be at the entrance at 6pm tomorrow, kay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be there. Bye."

"See ya."

First call finished. Next he decided to call Sasori.

"What do you want Itachi?" Sasori asked at the end of the line.

"Disturbing your sex?" Itachi guessed. "Say hi to Deidara for me."

Muffled voices at the other end of the line, then Sasoris voice was loud and clear again.

"Answer my question."

"Could you come to the cinema tomorrow at 6pm?"

"Group date wi-"

"Yes."

"Why should I help you?"

"Remember Pinky from the mall? She will be there too."

"Uh, I love mocking her. I guess that's why you're calling me right? So she isn't around your little bro the whole time."

"So will you join us?"

"You will be begging the whole day tomorrow if I say no, so it's better for my nerves to say yes right now." (A/N: That's the reason why Itachi is calling them and don't wait till school the next day. To have enough time to make them change their mind if they say no.)

"Awesome, thank you Sasori."

"Whatever, bye."

Everything was according to plan. The date will be a disaster for Sasukes little friends, but a big step for Itachi to win his bet. The first important thing was to get as close at Sasuke as they used to be when they were kids. And that has to happen soon or a month will never be enough time.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

The next morning the brothers weren't late but Itachi offered to drive Sasuke and also to catch him after school. Sasuke wanted to just ride by bike but his mother said he should be nice to when Itachi decided to be friendly and let his brother drive him.

It wasn't as bad as Sasuke thought. It was a quiet ride and no one said a word till they arrived Sasukes school and Sasuke climbed with a politely "Thank you" out of the car.

Later in the day Naruto and Sakura weren't really happy with the idea to go out with Itachi and two of his friends, knowing Itachis friends better than Sasuke. Actually Sasuke just had seen Kisame one time, Naruto and Sakura instead knew Kisame and Sasori just too well, but maybe he would take two other, maybe even normal, friends? So Naruto and Sakura promised to be at the cinema.

Nothing interested happened to Sasuke for the rest of the day till evening.

Sasuke was knocking impatient at the bathroom door.

"Itachi hurry up! It's already 6 and we need a few minutes to get there! We are late!" Sasuke yelled and Itachi finally came out of the bathroom.

At the same time at the cinema entrance Naruto, Sakura, Kisame and Sasori had already arrived. The two younger gave a shocked face. Itachi had so many friends. So why these two?

"Hey Brat, long time no seen" Kisame said grinning.

"Pinky, how are your boobs?" Sasori asked also grinning.

"DON'T CALL ME A BRAT, FISHBOY!"

"Stay away from me you pervert!"

Itachi and Sasuke had a nice quiet ride until the cinema entrance came in sight.

"What the hell?" Sasuke cursed.

Naruto and Kisame were fighting on the ground while Sasori were running away from Sakura who tried to hit him with her handbag.

They didn't notice that Itachi and Sasuke had arrived till-

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Sasuke yelled loudly.

The four angry teens stopped there movements and then calmed down, acting like nothing has happened.

"Sasuke-Kun, why are you late?" Sakura asked and hugged her boyfriend.

"Because someone needed more time in the bathroom than any girl I know" Sasuke said.

Kisame and Sasori gave Itachi amused glares, knowing that the older raven did this purposely.

"But now we're all here so let's head in" Itachi said and leaded the others into the cinema.

They got out their money, Itachi collected it and gave it to Sasuke.

"Would you be so nice and buy the tickets, otouto?" Itachi asked sweetly.

"Only if you take care that these four don't kill each other while I'm gone" Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded smiling, Sasuke turned around and walked toward the casher. He didn't notice that four boys and a girl were starring at a certain hot ass.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Maybe I will add own characters, but these won't have an important role.

Warnings: yaoi, rape(?), incest (Uchihacest)

Pairing: Itasasu

_**Thanks to all who read this story!**_

_**A special thanks to the ones who reviewed. You are awesome!**_

_**So here it is finally Chapter 2.**_

_**It could be better I think, but I had to fight a few writer blocks I had in this chapter.**_

_***sigh* anyway, enjoy.**_

**Personal Toy**

by LittleFoxy-chan

**Chapter 2**

The group sat down at their seats. Sasuke sat between Sakura and Itachi, next to Sakura sat Naruto and next to Itachi sat Kisame then Sasori. Sasuke had decided this to prevent fighting.

Itachi knew that wouldn't be enough, but instead of warning his brother Itachi stayed silent.

I skip the details how it could came this far (A/N: Sorry writers block everytime I try to write it out), Sasuke and Itachi never will find out what exactly happened, but after an hour their seats were a battlefield. It had started with throwing popcorn, next came mocking, then it became shouting and it finally ended with fighting. Naruto, Kisame, Sasori and even Sakura were a hitting, scratching and kicking bundle you wouldn't like to be in unless you like pain. Sasuke and Itachi tried to stop the fight, but then the security appeared and all six were thrown out of the cinema.

"What the hell was that? What's wrong with you? Why can't you not even watch a movie without a fight? Damn" When Sasuke walked away he almost looked like he was about to cry, so Naruto and Sakura immediately came after him.

Itachi just shrugged.

"Good job, guys."

"It was fun" Kisame said.

"But don't aspect us to help you again" Sasori said.

"Yeah, from now on you are on your own" Kisame agreed.

"Don't worry, that was all help I needed. Bye guys. I need to get Sasuke. I still have plans for tonight."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

"Er… Sasuke-kun…"

"Shut up! I'm mad at you, you know!" Sasuke shouted.

"But they started that shit, Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"It really wasn't our fault" Sakura agreed.

"SHUT UP! Just shut up! Maybe you're right! Maybe it was them who started! But you know what? If you let them provoke you and you are too childish to even admit your fault… Well, I don't want to befriend with children! Don't try it, Dobe, shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear anything from you two till tomorrow! Got it? Now LEAVE!"

The two teens left wordless after their friends outburst.

A moment later Itachi appeared and hugged his brother from behind.

"I'm sorry. My dumb friends ruined our evening" Itachi said.

"Don't say that. Mine weren't any better. Next time you're planning a brotherly reunion we better go out without any friends."

Perfect. Exactly what Itachi wanted.

"Why not right now? It's still early… We could go to a restaurant. What do you think?" Itachi suggested.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

"Just one question, Aniki…."

"Yes?"

"This is one of the best restaurants in town, right?"

"Yes."

"So… How the hell could you get a table without reservation?"

"…I know some people working here..."

"…"

"Now pick something so I can order."

Sasuke shrugged and followed his brothers command.

And while they were waiting someone suddenly shouted Itachi's name.

"ITACHI! What are you doing here? Oh… You're with your little bro?"

"Obviously, Hidan" Itachi said.

He didn't expect to meet Hidan and Kakuzu. It seemed their on-and-off relationship was 'on' again. They will never learn. Two seme don't make a good couple. They always break up in a fight even though they are in love.

"So you're dating again?" Itachi asked, hiding his 'that will never work' voice.

"Yes, yes. And it will work this time!" Hidan assured.

"Yes, we've grown wise since our last try" Kakuzu agreed.

Sure.

"We have the table next to you!" Hidan informed.

Holy shit.

"… Your friends, Aniki?"

"Yes. I'm sorry. But they will be busy with themselves, they wont disturb anything… I hope."

He should be terribly wrong.

Itachi and Sasuke were eating innocently and had a brotherly talk when a fork barely missed Itachi's head, or to be more specific ear.

Itachi looked around to find the reason why he almost lost an ear.

Hidan and Kakuzu had started a fight.

The yelling couple didn't care that they already had the attention of the whole restaurant.

One of the guards made his way to the table of the troublemakers.

Itachi ordered a waiter to their own table when he saw Sasuke's horrified expression.

Kakuzu had just hit the guard with a chair.

Itachi paid their meal in a hurry and told Sasuke to leave.

They had barely made more than three steps when a plate accidentally flew in their direction.

A moment later it hit Sasuke's head.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

"So someone threw a plate at your head?"

"Why do you look at me? It wasn't my fault, doctor" Itachi said defensively.

"Because I know you" Shizune simply answered and directed her attention back to Sasuke's bleeding wound.

"It really wasn't his fault. It was an accident" Sasuke said.

"So did you know the one who threw the plate?" Shizune asked.

"It was one of Itachi's friends" answered.

"Kakuzu or Hidan, I don't know exactly" Itachi explained.

"They're dating again?" Shizune asked.

"Yes"

"That explains EVERYTHING."

When she noticed the confused look on Sasuke's face she explained it to him.

"I always have a patient when these two had a date. They probably started to throw chairs and tables after you left."

"They already were" Itachi said.

After Shizune bandaged Sasuke's head, which looked like a headband, they were allowed to leave.

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Both brothers were silent while the ride home.

They already were at their front door when Itachi finally decided to speak.

"I'm sorry for the whole evening and my friends behaviour. First at the cinema, then at the restaurant. I never noticed before that I have such chaotic friends. And Hidan and Kakuzu will regret hurting you, believe me."

"It's just a little scar. You don't have to kill them." Sasuke said.

"No, but I will definitely torture them."

"Since when are you so protective about me? You haven't act like this since we were children."

Itachi sighed.

"I was the perfect big brother back then. But I didn't take much care of you the last years. I'm sorry for that. I shouldn't have stopped protecting you."

"Nothing to be sorry about. You were busy with school." Sasuke said.

"School should never be more important than your friends and your family" Itachi said without the slightest guilt.

He wasn't busy with school. He was a genius and school was boring. He was more busy with his bets but that was something Sasuke never should know.

"And besides I'm old enough to take care of myself" Sasuke said.

Itachi chuckled.

"But when you ever need a Aniki you know where you can find me."

"In your room I guess."

"Exactly. But when you need me this weekend you will probably find me in the living room. My TV won't work anymore."

Sasuke laughed at that.

"Wherever I will find you, I'm glad to know you're there for me" Sasuke said and hugged his brother.

Something neither of them had done for years.

Suddenly Sasuke laughed again.

"You know we're acting like two lovers after a date. We could at least go inside."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Itachi smirked.

The day didn't really went like he planned, but he still get what he wanted.

Sasuke and himself were close brothers again.

The first step was done, but now it was getting to the hard part.

Making Sasuke fall in love with him.

That could be difficult.

Sasuke still had a girlfriend…

And who knew if he would be interested in boys at all?

And he definitely wouldn't be very interested being incestual.

Perhaps this bet was a big mistake…

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

The next day Naruto and Sakura practically begged for forgiveness.

Sasuke forgave them of course.

"There's something I must tell you" Naruto suddenly said.

"Oh?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to know… I'm gay."

"Oh?"

"Never. You can't be gay" Sakura laughed.

"Why do you think so?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata is fancying you. And no guy decides to fuck other guys when a girl is interested in him."

"I don't understand what you mean" Naruto said.

"Being gay isn't natural, Naruto. It was just something ugly men invented because they couldn't get a girl. It's nothing but a sick imagination."

"It's no imagination. I have no interest in girls" Naruto argued.

He was quite calm compared to Sasuke.

"A sick imagination? That's not only ignorant an intolerant, you also know very well that Itachi is gay! So my brother is sick in your eyes?"

"Well… yes."

XxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxX

Later that day…

"Aniki… I need your advice."

"What is it, otouto?" Itachi asked surprised.

What could Sasuke possibly want?

"Today Naruto told us that he is gay..."

"Not really a surprise."

"...yes, and then Sakura said something ignorant… and … I broke up with her."

Itachi had a hard moment to hide his happiness. One problem gone.

But instead he had to act caring and understanding.

"Oh, do you regret it?"

"…not really."

"It just wasn't meant to be. She wasn't the right for you."

"Yes, but that wasn't the only thing I wanted to tell you."

"So what's the other thing?" Itachi asked.

"How do you know if you're gay?"

What?

"You just notice that you're not interested in girls. And then you try and find out if boys attract you more. But why do you ask? You had a few girlfriends as far as I know."

"Yes, but they never really attract me."

Did… Did Sasuke just say he's gay?

Sasuke is gay! Another problem gone.

Could anything be better?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all reviewers!**

**Long time no update, I'm sorry. I had some of the biggest writer blocks of my life.**

**This chapter is inspired by my sister and her fiancé. Such idiots they are sometimes …**

**Today we learn how sexy Sasuke is and that drunk people puke ^_^**

**Personal Toy**

by LittleFoxy-chan

**Chapter 3**

Perhaps Sasuke should have known that something wasn't right. At least when Itachi wanted him to dress in tight leather. Nothing but tight leather.

But innocent like Sasuke was he trusted his brother with his life.

Itachi had offered Sasuke to take him to a nightclub – for gays. He also wanted to _help_ Sasuke to choose a _proper_ outfit. That's why they went shopping.

Itachi looked for clothes and Sasuke tried them on. And somehow the more time passed the clothes became shorter, tighter and more leather.

When the clothes were shorter than his underwear and too tight to breath Sasuke finally complained and convinced Itachi to take something larger – he certainly didn't want to look like a bondage slave.

When Itachi was satisfied Sasuke was dressed in a sleeveless netshirt, red fingerless gloves which reached to his elbows, tight leatherpants to his knees, and elegant boots which reached to his knees also – his knees were the only visible part of his slim legs now.

Itachi had wanted dirtier clothes for his otouto, but in this he already looked freaking hot.

Still Sasuke thought it was strange that Itachi dressed himself in a ordinary black t-shirt and baggy jeans…

It has sounded like a good idea but now that Sasuke was standing in front of the club he felt slightly uncomfortable. He never really liked clubs, and dancing and many people…

"You really think that's necessary?"

"Sure, otouto. You remember what I told you?"

Of course Sasuke remembered. If you don't think that at least one of the men in here is hot then you're definitely not gay, that was what he had said.

"I know you just wanna help but… The things you arranged are illegal, aren't they?"

This club wasn't allowed for underage boys. But Itachi had talked to the owner, the manager, the security… - he certainly knew to many people - … and all of them gave him their permission. Nevermind law…

"Trust me, it's the right thing to do."

"And these clothes are way to tight…"

"They're not. You look perfect."

"If you say so…" Sasuke mumbled before he was dragged inside.

The leather pants his brother had forced him to wear were so tight, Sasuke couldn't help but feel uncomfortable.

Perhaps trusting his brother was a mistake after all…

Was it just his imagination or were all eyes in the club on the two brothers?

This kind of attention felt awkward to Sasuke…

And Itachi had been sure this was going to happen. Sasuke always had been shy. And in this outfit it was impossible that no guy was hitting on Sasuke. And Sasuke, the way he was, would hide near people he trusted, in this case only his Aniki. Not the best plan ever but a proof that Itachi knew his little brother after all. And who know what would happen after a few drinks…?

Instead of a tight shirt and leather pants like his brother Itachi had chosen a simple outfit. He didn't want attention. It was all for Sasuke.

"Wait here, I'm getting us something to drink" Itachi said, walking to the bar.

Itachi is gone for one second… two seconds… three seconds…

"Hey, cutie, do you want a drink?"

Five minutes later…

Itachi was surely he didn't need long to get the drinks, but it was already impossible to get to Sasuke who was already surrounded by countless men. No wonder, Sasuke looked incredible sexy!

Even though it was a bit risky to let his baby brother in the middle of strangers – who probably wanted to get Sasuke in bed as much as Itachi himself, even though they had other reasons – Itachi was confident that Sasuke wouldn't feel comfortable in this crowd. Sure, Sasuke was often in the spotlight but he never liked the attention he got.

How long would it take until Sasuke begged his Aniki to take him home?

The only thing that worried Itachi was that Sasuke was filled up with countless drinks. His brotherly instincts told him to protect his otouto – even though he was planning to break said boys heart. And keeping his underage brother from getting drunk was a big brothers responsibility.

Looks like he has to change his plans and get Sasuke out of there.

So Itachi forced his way through the crowd of men till his little brother was finally in reach. The immediately jumped into his nii-sans arms - literally.

"Nii-san, where were yooouuuu?" he whined, almost strangling his brother to death while he hugged him.

Shit. Looks like he was too late to keep Sasuke from getting drunk. Sure, he had wanted the boy to drink and open up a bit, not to get drunk and act like a fool.

At least he knew now that Sasuke couldn't handle much alcohol – he couldn't have drunk much in this short amount of time, could he? Then again counting all these empty glasses… If he had drunk all these in less than ten minutes… No human wouldn't be drunk after drinking this much!

The part with having Sasuke clinging to him worked, but Sasuke probably wouldn't remember a thing of tonight when the boy was sober again. Itachi could use this for himself of course, but he wasn't mean enough to take advantage of his brother when he wasn't aware of his actions.

So the only thing he could do for his bet was proving Sasuke that he could trust him and take care of his little brother.

"Come Sasuke, let's go home, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and let go of his brother. Itachi took his otoutos hand and leaded him outside, Sasuke was more stumbling than walking.

After Itachi had managed to take Sasuke to the car and had placed him on his seat, he sat down on his own seat and began to drive home.

What would their parents think when they notice that their little Sasuke was drunk?

They would never leave Sasuke in Itachi's care again.

Perhaps he was lucky, their parents were still on their own date, Sasuke was already asleep when the adults come home and neither Fugaku nor Mikoto would ever find out what happened this night.

Or he had bad luck, get caught and can never go out with Sasuke alone again and forget about his bet.

Perhaps he should do this, giving up.

This bet was causing too much trouble.

Then again, as long as he had a chance to win this bet he would try to win.

He just had to hope the best.

"Nii-saaaaan, I'm not feeling sooo well" Sasuke mumbled, his face had a greyish colour.

Sighing Itachi stopped the car and Sasuke slowly crawled out and vomited on the passenger way.

Did anyone see this? No? Good, someone else can clean this up.

Itachi had other things on his mind.

**X**

An whole hour later Itachi was holding Sasuke in place who vomited into the toilet for the third time already.

Both were tired and their parents could be home anytime soon. But Itachi couldn't just let Sasuke puke all over his bedsheets. Firstly because it was disgusting, secondly they couldn't wash anything fast enough for their mother to not notice.

But hopefully Sasuke hadn't anymore inside to vomit.

"So Sasuke, do you think you can sleep now?" Itachi asked kindly.

Sasuke nodded tiredly.

Itachi pulled his younger brother up and they went together to Sasuke's room. Itachi wondered if he had to help Sasuke changing too, but Sasuke took this matter into his own hands and stripped himself down to his boxers.

Itachi had seen a lot of guys naked but still he couldn't help but to stare at his baby brother.

How fast time had passed… When has his cute little otouto grown into this?

God created a masterpiece – Sasuke was truly beautiful.

It's art too look this sexy and innocent at the same time. His whole form had slightly feminine features but only lightly so it let Sasuke look quite breakable, but never so that you could mistake him with a woman. Indeed beautiful. _(A/N: I'm not good in describing how people look. But I hope you know what I want to say…)_

"Don't stare and help me, nii-san! Everything is spinning!" Sasuke whined and Itachi blushed, being caught staring. He rushed to his brothers side and helped him climb into his bed.

"Thank yoouuu, nii-san" Sasuke said smiling brightly. "You're the best nii-san ever, you know?"

Itachi chuckled. A drunk Sasuke was kinda cute when he wasn't puking. Like a child.

"Thanks for the nice compliment" Itachi said and slowly turned to leave, but a hand grabbed his wrist.

Sasuke was in a sitting position and pulled his Aniki down to him giving a quick kiss on the mouth.

The kiss didn't last longer than three seconds and it tasted like vomit but at least Sasuke had warm, incredible soft nice lips.

"Night, nii-san" Sasuke mumbled and let himself fall back on his pillow.

"Goodnight otouto" Itachi said and quickly left the room.

He heard the front door open but didn't want to face his parents so he hurried into his own room and closed the door without much noise.

They had kissed…

It's been not even a whole week since he started the bet, but he had already regained Sasuke's trust, gotten rid of this pink-haired bitch with the privilege of the title "Sasuke's girlfriend", Sasuke had confirmed to be gay and now they had kissed.

Even though Sasuke was drunk kissing him things were going to easy.

Maybe Itachi shouldn't have accepted this bet. He had a good chance to win, but he was confused on the inside. He wasn't sure about his own feelings and it was scaring him.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay, it's been more than a year so you are allowed to kill me I guess._

_But here I am now with a new chapter. It's short, but that's better than nothing._

_Forgive me possible spelling or grammar errors._

**Personal Toy**

**Chapter 04**

Sasuke woke up, probably having the worst hangover he would ever have in his life.

And he couldn't remember a thing.

Okay, judging his hangover - and the taste of vomit in his mouth - he must have been pretty drunk. But how did he get drunk? How did he come home?

He sat up in his bed and looked around, his eyes finally locking on the leather pants on the floor.

Oh yeah, Itachi had made him wear these before they went… to a gay club. Holy shit.

Blurry images appeared in Sasukes mind. How he got offered countless drinks by so many strangers. Clinging to his brother like a little child. Hanging over the toilet for what seemed like hours. Kissing Itachi.

_Kissing Itachi…_

God no. He had kissed his own brother.

What was he supposed to say if Itachi asked him why he did it?

"_Oh, you know, Aniki, you looked quite sexy to me then, and I couldn't hold myself back. Incest? Who cares about such a irrelevant matter? Now come here and kiss me again"_

Absolutely not.

Where did this thought even come from?

No, honestly he had no idea himself what he had been thinking when he kissed Itachi. And that was of course what he would tell his brother if he asked him. Nothing to make a fuss about.

_Come on, who are you kidding? Other people doesn't start to kiss their siblings, just because their drunk. You wanted this, you just hadn't the courage to actually do it before._

No. Seriously where did these unwanted thoughts come from today. He never thought about kissing Itachi before. Itachi was his brother, for gods sake. He didn't wish for an incestuous relationship with Itachi. Incest was a disgusting thing to do.

Inner Sasuke snorted. _Is that what you think or what society told you? Hell, people didn't give a fuck about incest, before they found out that incest children have a lower chance of being born healthy. Now be honest to yourself. You love this man._

No way, Sasuke continued to argue with himself. Even if I have no problem with incest, that doesn't mean I love Itachi.

_Wasn't he the reason you confessed you're gay anyway? Your girlfriend pissed you off because she insulted Itachi, and after Narutos outing you were finally brave enough to admit that you're homosexual, too. But you only told Itachi, not your best friend Naruto, not your parents. Why? You two barely had any contact for years, he can't be your most trusted person. Can it be you want him to notice your feelings, without you having to confess to him openly?_

What kind of accusation is that supposed to be? Maybe Sakura pissed me off because she insulted Naruto? Maybe I told Itachi instead of Naruto, because Naruto has enough trouble with his own outing? You have no proof that I have feelings for Itachi.

_These thoughts exist. That's the proof. They're __**your**__ thoughts after all._

Okay, maybe he loved Itachi. And maybe he had schizophrenia. He didn't know. But he did know that he was sick of arguing with himself.

Sasuke sighed. A week ago everything had been fine. He had been happy with Sakura, Naruto was officially still straight and Itachi hadn't cared one bit about him. And then three days ago Itachi had decided they should do something for their brotherly bond. And now? Now he was wondering if he was in love with Itachi. He hated it when life confused him.

After his conclusion that life was an ass he threw his worries aside and decided it was a good time for breakfast. But when he came into the kitchen he got sight of his parents. He had completely forgotten about them. God, what if they knew he had been drunk yesterday? At least he couldn't remember them shouting at them yesterday, which was a good sign, but he couldn't be sure.

"Good morning, Sasuke" his mother said and smiled when she saw him. His father didn't even look at him. They acted like everyday. That meant they didn't know about yesterday.

Sasuke sat down at the table, but avoided to look at Itachi. He could feel Itachis eyes on him, but he still felt uncomfortable at the thought of looking at him right now. Itachi might be disgusted about him. Itachi was probably less tolerant about incest and watching someone vomit wasn't a nice thing to do, too.

But of course the unavoidable had to happen at some point. Their parents left for work, shame they had to work on Saturdays, leaving their two sons alone at the kitchen.

"Sasuke…"

Finally Sasuke looked up at Itachi, but his brother didn't look disgusted, just concerned.

"I'm sorry."

Now that confused Sasuke. Why was Itachi apologizing?

"I should have taken better care of you yesterday. I shouldn't have left you alone with these strangers. It was my job to keep you from getting drunk and I failed terribly."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's not true. You did perfectly fine. It was my fault alone. I shouldn't have accepted any of the drinks I was offered. What would have happened if one drink had been drugged? I was too careless."

"I still shouldn't have left you alone…"

"Don't you think I'm a little too old to rely on you all the time? See it the positive way, I learned from this. I will definitely not be that careless again."

"Thank you…"

Sasuke blushed lightly, and hoped Itachi didn't notice. "Thank you, for taking so good care of me when I was drunk. That's all I could have asked from you."

Itachi smiled lightly at him and Sasuke returned the smile before standing up.

"Well, I'm going to my room now. I still have a school project to work on."

With that Sasuke left the kitchen, simply happy that Itachi wasn't disgusted or mad at him.

Itachi sighed and stood up to go to his room as well.

"Sasuke", he thought, "if there was one thing you should have learned yesterday, it's not to trust me so carelessly. But it seems you don't see that. I'm not the brother you see in me."

TBC


End file.
